When the lights went out: miltons last few moments before death
by twinkyhoho
Summary: Milton is laying in a pile of his own blood watching his life trickle away, holding out for a hope that andrea will get those pliers up to her hand.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were barely open

_Keep breathing Milton. Just keep breathing. That's all that it takes. _

She grabbed the pliers with her toes lifting up, her hands, reaching. Her skin raw from the cuffs, her teeth clenched. I knew she was in a lot of pain, I tried to cringe away but I was too weak to move a single inch.

Her blonde hair came down in curls in front of her face, trying to reach out for the pliers.

Clang. Clang.

The pilers hit the floor and I felt my eyes close.

"Keep… trying." I said the words so hard to come out. I forcefully shoving their way out of my mouth. _Why was it so hard for me to speak?_

She looked up at me, her breathing labored, like mine. I could almost feel the life draining from me.

She went at them again, her feet raw from scrapping on the floor. I made sure to keep my eyes open.

_If your eyes are open and you're breathing, you can't become one of them._

I peered down, my head lulling down. I couldn't even pick it back up to see andrea. The weight of my head too much for me to handle. I couldn't even give her the satisfaction of her seeing my eyes with a flicker of life in them. Now she won't know if I'm dead of not.

More and more things became blurry

I couldn't see anything to begin with, because my glasses where gone. but now I could only make out shapes. I saw the huge red puddle surrounding my body.

_Huh, I didn't think I could bleed this much._

I tired my hardest to move my head towards her again, I blinked feeling moistness hit my eyes, prickling the sides of them.

"You're still alive?" She asked my ears filling with her voice, so beautiful. So lyrical. Like nothing else in the world mattered but her voice, I hung on to it. Desperately. Clinging for dear life.

"Yes." I said a breath escaping my lips, I felt like I had to hold my breath, because it was so hard to draw the air in. I'm gasping and drowning on the inside, screaming for my life.

But on the outside I feel like i've just given up, laying down staring at my own blood.

I wished I could somehow just pick it up and magically have it coursing though my veins again, and to my heart beating at a rhythm. Not faltering like it was now.

I wished phil would have stopped, just for a second to think.

_I was his only friend, and he was mine. We both used to laugh together, fight together, and cry together._

The flash of his wife, his daughter flickered through my mind. So much pain he went through.

I closed my eyes.

"Are you still alive?" Andrea asked again, I could hear the scrapping of the pliers again. I wanted to say yes.

Desperately.

But the words couldn't come out.

"I'm going to get you out of this." She breathed.

_No, you aren't._ As I felt life start slipping away I clung to my breath, holding it. Trying, so desperately to hold on, for her. For some hope of phil.

My eyes opened.

I saw her sighing I moving my mouth but the words couldn't come

_I lost a lot of oxygen to my brain._

She stared at me, but I couldn't tell what expression she had. Without my glasses, I couldn't look into her beautiful blue eyes, and say.

_Everything is going to be okay._

I felt my hand. Moving… but I wasn't moving it?

I felt my head move, it must be a miracle. I can move my head. I sighed feeling the air escape my lungs. My last breath I was holding on too…

It's as if I felt like I was getting the gift of life again.

I felt my feet moving, slightly. I looking back up at Andrea, her wiggling around in the chair a lot more frantically.

"Milton?" she asked terrified.

_I'm fine._ I spoke but the words didn't come out, just a gargle of blood in my lungs.

She started making the noises of sobs breaking from her, like she was breaking right before my eyes. Frantically yelling

"Come on!" she freed one of her hands.

I stood up.

My feet started going towards her. I tried to stop myself, _how was I even moving?_

_Andrea!_ I yelled but all that came out was a gargle. I was ecstatic, something was left over! Something was there! _I'm still here!_

My arms went out, robotically. I trying to place them down. I felt my eyebrows go down in anger. _Why didn't I have control of my body?_

She was looking down, screaming trying to let the other cuff loose.

She got it loose, thank god.

Both of her arms free, I grabbed her by the shoulders, her placing her hand on my jaw, keeping my head back. I started snapping at her.

_Stop. This is andrea. She is not an enemy. _ I called to myself, i tried to coax myself back to reality. When I felt a slipping sensation, more and more away from myself. Buried deep inside of my brain. Like I was locked inside of a cage, but experiencing everything firsthand.

_This is worse than any hell I could imagine._

She was saying something… To me. But now it was under a fuzz, a thick haze. Only certain words peeking through.

"Milton…you…here" The three words I caught, _was she asking if I was still here?_

_Milton are you here? _Her words echoed through my mind, the trapped one. Much like a playback sensation, a weird experience as if I was a few seconds behind my own brain. My own sights, smells, touch. Like my brain was lagged from it, I was getting reflections of what was happening.

_I am, I'm still here._ I tried saying but a loud screech came form my mouth instead. Her eyes going wide in terror, I couldn't see them clearly, without my glasses. I wanted to cry. because I couldn't see her clearly before I died. A second time.

When I heard one thing, crystal clear.

"I can't live in a world like this."

She let go of me.

I started screaming, more and more to for her to stop. Because she could have been safe, she could have gone out. I started leaving more and more, feeling my teeth sink into her. I couldn't escape this hell, of standing back and watching this unfold.

More white noise.

When the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_MARTINEZ POV_**

We all three hopped inside of the truck, I taking the back, feeling the wind ruffle my shirt. I expected us to make it back to the town, but we didn't.

We started driving though the desert, to nowhere.

We just keep going, further and further into town when I felt the truck stop.

We stopped outside, of a rather large building. An old bar I used to go to called,_The Winchester_. Bikes upon bikes lined up next to each other. I felt my eyebrow going up in curiosity. I heard noise emanating from the bar, definitely a large crowd inside.

I looked inside seeing the silhouettes of other people behind the curtains. The governor walking out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. I cringed for a second. Afraid of him blowing off my head any second.

"Alright, lets head inside." He barked when I asked.

"What is this?" I breathed, wanting to make myself shut up. Him giving me a glance. He contemplated his answer for a few beats.

"A way out." he said under his breath. his eye darting down, like he was an actor, about to play a role of someone else. Trying to place his head in the mind of some… character. A smile peeking up at the sides of his mouth.

I hopped off the back of the truck.

"Did you ever figure out, who burned those walkers?" I asked, him taking in a breath. Almost as if the thought pained him, and angered him at the same time.

"It was Milton." he spat, I knew it wasn't the truth. I took in a quivering breath.

_I burned those walkers, because I knew Tyreese was right,_

_Those were people at one point. We can't keep furthering ourselves towards this assertion into madness._

I was running back into the town, locking the gate behind myself. I was heavily breathing, when i tried to stifle the sounds of medal clanging on medal.

_Why did you do that you dumbass?_

"What are you doing," I jumped at the voice, seeing the owner of it.

_Milton_, him standing there with his ridiculous outfit and circular glasses, I felt myself giving him a withering look.

"And why do you have gasoline?" He finished when I took in a breath.

_What do I do? Do I lie to him?_

I shook my head

_NO, You've lied enough. Tell him the truth._

"You have to swear, to keep this to yourself. Mamet." I seethed. Seeing him nodding in the corner of my eye. I was staring right at the ground, I couldn't bare to say this right to someone's face. Especially Milton, he was Philips little puppy dog.

_Why was I trusting him with this?_

"Okay." he breathed, "I won't tell anyone."

"I burned the walkers." I said the words escaping before I changed my mind. I placed the gas back to a corner of the building, him walking after me, his eyes going wide

"Phil is going to-"

"Phil isn't going to know." I spat, cutting him off Mid-sentence. Him taking a step back from me. I could tell he was debating something.

"Okay." He breathed, his head going up and down quickly, him taking a gulp of air.

"He wont know you burned the walkers."

_Phil didn't know I burred the walkers, but Milton made him think he did it. Not me._

"Is he" I started.

"Dead." Phil finished, and shot me a look

"Yeah." He said coldly looking out, I took in a breath and continued further on.

_Just shake it off Martinez, compose yourself._

I looked down scared out of my mind, did I make it obvious I did it? He seemed to not be paying attention to me.

_Why didn't you shoot him when you had the chance._

We kept going further, towards the building.

I saw another man in a bar, grinning. His looks rather better than I expected. But this evilness emanated from his pores. Leaked throughout him, but the other bikers. Looked just as gruesome on the outside just as they were on the inside.

"The Governor!" The guy slammed his drink down on the table, everyone silently staring at us. The doors swung shut and the noise reverberated throughout the bar. Whispers filled the bar. And he continued on as if everyone was still in mid-conversation.

"My favorite group, the believers." He smiled, and looked over at me then over at my friend, Shumpert.

"Who the hell are these guys?" The man demanded.

"They graduated." Phil said, him nodding.

"How many are left, after your war." he asked, the deaths flashed before my eyes, him slaughtering one right after another. Then shooting them in the field…

"At the most, 40. At the least…" He looked around.

"Us three." He said the biker mans eyes going wide.

"I have a feeling, it's the ladder." Phil called, everyone in the bar taking in a shocked breath.

"These little assholes aren't messing around." His nostrils flared, I wouldn't know what beef the biker gang leader would have with the prison.

_And I was a bit afraid of what that might be._

"Want me to take care of it?" He asked phil smirking. I felt a coldness go down my spine.

"I didn't want it to come to that, but it seems that way."

He nodded and said looking at all three of us

"Welcome!" He called his hands taken out.

"To my little group." he smirked, "We are the misfits, we are." he pointed at his chest.

"The law." he said smiling.

Later that night I see tons of people packing up.

"Where are we going?" I asked, him smiling and he continued

"To our camp, we found a nice place, its safe, guarded."

"What is it?" I asked him smiling.

"A high school." he said I nodding, another gated community, _smart._

"Do you have some bikes for the other men." Phil gestured towards us.

"Sure." He grinned.

"We have a couple spare bikes, you two will fit in just fine." he padded my back firmly. I felt slimy all over.

Everyone started to disperse, when I saw Phil getting inside of his truck.

"You know, we can save gas if I hit in the truck with you."

"No, stay behind." he said his eyebrow going up, surprised by my boldness.

"I need to take care of something." He said distanly, his eyepatch facing me. Me, no longer able to read his expression. He slammed the door in my face, and went driving quickly away.

I started headed towards the bike, a girl tattooed up. Holding my arms. Holding them like so.

"You hold it like this, and don't forget to keep your hand tight on the clutch, and gently let it go when you get going." she said when I looked off distantly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said shaking my head. I could see her glowering at me _and frankly I didn't care._

Other bikers started driving quickly away when I felt myself staying behind, the girl rolling her eyes because I wasn't listening to her short lesson

"Suit yourself." She huffed hopping on her bike. a huge amount of dust wafting up along with them, going towards the high school.

I followed after his trail, seeing him stopping at the town, I laid low and saw him walking towards the gate swinging it open, I was pushing my bike with me now.

I stood there seeing the place abandoned, I heard him yelling and cursing to the wind.

I continued further, I didn't want to go to the town.

I was going to the prison.

**_RICKS POV_**  
˚˚˚

I knelled down, right by Andreas grave, my heart sinking. Digging my hand in the fresh soil. When we heard a bike puttering by.

"Daryl?" I asked myself. Getting up from the ground.

"Yeah?" Daryl answered, I turned around to see him. I was surprised. S_o it wasn't him on the bike_. I looked back and asked.

"Who's on the bike?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, should I know?" His eyebrows went down.

"Holy shit." He took out his crossbow loading it, and aiming it towards the bike rolling in.

I held up my gun seeing a guy on the bike, seeing just about everyone in our group holding him at gunpoint, now. Clicks filling the air.

This had happened so many times, we were prepared.

He placed his hands up. Them just about trembling.

"I'm Martinez." he said, Daryl wavering for a second, then snapping back, his arms tense.

"And?" I asked when he called back.

"Are the townspeople, are they safe?" He asked. I a little caught off guard.

"Yeah." I said everyone completely silent, just the sound of the wind, with a man at the end of the fence. his hands clenched. desperate. I saw Michonne letting him inside, and then frisking him.

"He doesn't have any weapons." She said all of us lowering out guns. She snapped her sword into it's holder.

"Nice bike." Daryl just about bit his lower lip. "I might just take it." He grinned. Martinez shaking his head. sighing.

"It's not mine, I'm just here to tall all of you, to leave. While you still can."

"There doesn't seem to be much of a threat." Daryl retorted.

"What is there only like, four of you left?" I heard carl calling to him, from that snarky remark. He was the only one in the group without his gun lowered.

"Put your gun down!" I snapped, him rolling his eyes placing the gun back in its holder.

"I thought this wasn't a democracy anymore." He spat.

"NOT. NOW." I snapped, him crossing his arms. My gaze snapped back to Martinez.

"Three," Martinez corrected, looking right at carl and back over to me. "But we aren't the ones to worry about." He said I started walking up to him, placing my hand over my mouth wiping it.

"What do you mean?" I felt my eyes crinkling at the sides. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What I mean." He breathed his hands now at his sides. Clenched into fists. "There is a group, of around 40 maybe 35 bikers who are here to DESTROY all of you, Some group phil has kept under his sleeve for a long time. And if you don't hustle your way out of here, all of your loved ones are going to die, this army is different Rick." he breathed my name. Nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

**_PHILS POV_**

I stood out by Milton's dead body, he turned. I could tell by his eyes when I checked them, I sighed.

"Why." I breathed feeling a choke hit my stomach, twisted in a million knots. Milton now another notch of death in my stomach. I hit his side with hard force. angry with him, angry with myself.

"Why did you do this!" I yelled. Filling the room with my barking voice. Tears started dripping from my eyes, my back shaking with sobs. I haven't cried in years. _years. _

"You made me do this." I said more to myself than his dead, lifeless body. I bit my bottom lip in anger. I could feel a drop of blood trailing down my dead eye socket, my eyepatch catching it.

I didn't know if andrea left it out of this alive or not. I paced back and fourth in the room, a huge stack of papers in my hand. It trembling with anger, and regret.

"You were my best friend." I said looking down shaking my head "My only friend, and you picked some blonde bimbo over life, over loyalty." I kicked his side, his body recoiling from the impact of my kick. I shook my head his pile of papers in my hands fluttering in my hand. Records of what happened, it was my first stop. I was going to lie it by his dead body but I felt my hands shaking seeing the first line splashed of the papers.

**_Penny died today, I know phil still blames me for her death. And I don't resent him for that._**

I threw the papers in the air them fluttering all around me, the words all around me, as if it where Miltons life, once alive and in the air but now lying on the pavement, covered in blood. A sigh escaped my lips. My eye closed.

"You're wrong." Milton voice echoed though my mind… and in the room. I took in a quivering breath when I saw him moving… His dead eyes set on me, not the green eyes I once knew. I felt a blood curtailing scream pierce through me, and it shook me, and rattled my brain._ He was dead._

I didn't remember the last time I was horrified.

My heart was pounding like a jackhammer. I scrambled around grabbing for my gun. I took it out pointing it straight a him, my hand trembling.

"You changed." He said with a half moan, his dead eyes looking into mine. Staring straight at the barrel of my gun.

"You killed me, without any infliction" He said.

"You made-" I started.

"Shut the fuck up." He barked, interrupting me. I dropped the gun, my hands frozen, my whole body frozen. The gurgle coming from his lips. More blood dripping on the floor a snarl coming from his lips.

"And I may be a zombie." He snarled "But even you don't look appetizing." I breathed in and out quickly. my hands trembling, I felt my knees giving way, like he had some sort of trance over me. But he made me afraid for my life.

"And you ruined my records." He said his hands dragging himself closer and closer to me. The papers rattling around him. Blood leaving a trail behind his body. Tainting more of the pages.

"There is something left over… Phil."

"I'm just seeing things." I said, a slight bit of hysteria under my voice.

"No." he said simply. When I heard a loud ringing filing my ears, a gunshot in the room, I looked to see where it came from. I was in such shock that I somehow… didn't feel the bullet piecing my stomach.

"Mishonne left me this." He said looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare right back into his eyes, like there were these gaping black holes, I had to get sucked into.

"It took me two days of lying on the ground to figure this out, but I'm going to let you turn." He said nothing but malice in his voice now.

"And your going to be one of them, no trace of yourself left. you wanna know why?" he ask I breathed out in exasperation.

"why?"

"Because you already lost yourself." He dragging himself up, him propping himself on his wobbly legs. I saw many huge infected stab wounds in his stomach.

"By the way… governor." He didn't say my name, but rather by my title.

"Yeah." I breathed, staring off at the huge pile of blood he left over, he shouldn't have been able to walk. Let alone fucking talk.

"Martinez… he was the one that killed the walkers. I covered up for him." He said nonchalantly, my head jerking back to see him limping towards my truck.

I stated scrambling, and violently coughing, seeing splatters of blood on the cement. When he said.

"To come back, you have to do something, and you have to be something, " Milton said distantly at the front door.

"You have to have pureness in your heart to resurface, and I'm not saying penny didn't have pureness in her heart." he said when I took out a breath, _penny_.

"But rather that was god, punishing you for your decisions." He slammed the door behind him. I felt myself screaming his name, pleading him not to leave. But it was no use.

**And shall come fourth: they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation.**


End file.
